


Where do broken hearts go (to the look on your face when I let you go)

by passthehockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sweet, They LOVE each other here, fic that came out of nowhere, girl I tried my best here, lyme disease, no beta we die like real men, this whole thing is such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthehockey/pseuds/passthehockey
Summary: Matthew didn’t think this would happen, but then again, he always thinks that way, and the things keep happening. And then again, he didn’t think he’d get to have someone on his side.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Feeling whitney

**Author's Note:**

> (The sad and sweet LONG sickfic nobody asked for.)  
> PLEASE NOTE: this is a work of fiction, about fictional characters based on the public persona of real people, this is not about the REAL people. please do not link this to the real people associated with this work of fiction, or if you are or are in contact with a person who shares a namesake in this work of fiction, please close your tab.
> 
> Not beta’d, just proofread so all mistakes are mine. :)
> 
> !!I would like it to be known that I’m trying my best and doing research so I can get all the facts right. Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong!!

Matthew’s alive. Or at least he hopes so because he can’t move. He’s been laying in his stupid bed for fourteen hours, only getting up to go to the bathroom.

What’s the point in even trying anymore after today’s awful news. Matthew stretches his legs out. They hurt more today, and he can’t tell if it’s because he finally knows what’s wrong.

Lyme disease. Matthew will probably get better after a few months to a year, but that means he can’t really play hockey for that time.

It’s been four hours since Matthew let his agent tell everyone, and he can’t bear to look at any comments or posts.

The only post he’s seen is the one that the flames posted an hour ago, the basic “We stand with @matthew_tkachuk during these hard times.”

The post he doesn’t see is the one that the Edmonton Oilers put out.

Matthew wants to cry. He hasn’t even formally told his boyfriend, number twenty nine of the Edmonton Oilers, Leon Draisaitl.

He knows Leon knows, with all the posts on Instagram and Twitter.

When Matthew finally has the courage to face opening his phone, he’s hit with a bunch of notifications, but the most important from Leon.

Leon-13:23

Baby pick up

Leon-13:30

This isn’t a joke please I need to know if you’re okay

Leon- 13:59

I’m driving up

Leon-14:04

I love you so much

He’s reading the texts from his mom, his dad, Taryn and Brady when he’s interrupted by a knock on his front door, the sound of a key turning in the lock, and the door flying open.

Matthew knows that it’s Leon, yet it still scares him, and he clutches the stupid Edmonton Oilers blanket he has to his chest.

“Matty?” Leon’s voice carries up the small set of stairs.

“I’m in here!” Matthew tries to call back, but his voice is hoarse with disuse.

Leon’s footsteps up the stairs. 

Leon opening the door to the bedroom.

Leon sitting down next to Matthew.

Matthew choking back sobs as Leon rubs his back. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, I don’t know.” Matthew sobs, drawing his knees up to his chest even though his legs hurt and they feel weak.

“I love you.” Leon whispers, and it’s like time stops. Leon didn’t sign up for this. He didn’t commit to this relationship only to have Matthew get sick a year in.

“You didn’t sign up for this.” Matthew sobs.

“I didn’t,” Leon starts, and for a moment, Matthew fears the worst. “But I’m going to be by your side through it all, even if it means no hockey.”

“Oh,” Matthew falls against Leon, hiding his face in Leon’s shoulder, and Leon rubs his back.

“Brady and Taryn are flying in this evening.” Leon tells him. “They told me.”

_“Damn it.”_ Matthew curses. “That fucking sucks. They didn’t need to come here.” He manages to choke out.

“I came here. I told management that they could release a statement, and I drove up here.” Leon says, still rubbing Matthew’s back, and suddenly the subject of Brady and Taryn flies out of His mind.

“You... what?!” Matthew finally looks up at Leon. He looks tired and scared, but he’s obviously going his best to support Matthew.

“I told the Oilers Management.” Leon repeats slowly. “That they could put out a statement, and they did.”

“Show me.” Matthew demands.

“Bossy.” Leon snorts, but pulls his phone out of his pocket, pulling up Instagram. “We stand with the Calgary flames and @drat_29 in these difficult times following the diagnosis of @matthew_tkachuk.” Leon reads it out loud for Matthew.

Matthew panics. “You told people about us?!”

“What was I supposed to do?” Leon says calmly, and yeah, he’s right. Not much, obviously.

“I don’t know.” Matthew leans all the way onto Leon, seeing if he’ll hold all his weight, and he does.

“So, What do you need me to do for you?” Leon finally asks after a few beats of silence. “Anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Matthew laughs weakly. “If I wasn’t feeling so shitty I’d let you fuck me into this very mattress.”

“Nice one.” Leon says, attempting to make Matthew lay back onto the bed.

“Dude, I’m not gonna lay here anymore than I have to, even though my legs hurt.” Matthew says, but allows Leon to push him down. He closes his eyes, only to open one when Leon’s laid down next to him. “We’re not gonna have sex right?”

“No, God no.” Leon snorts. “You look like you’re two seconds away from blowing chunks.”

“I’m not feeling that bad.” Matthew shoves Leon’s shoulder.

“Oh wait, it’s probably because you need to shower.” Leon giggles.

“Lies. ‘M too tired to shower.” Matthew says, laying his head on Leon’s chest. Leon entwines his fingers in Matthew’s curls.

“Fair.”

Matthew wakes to his phone ringing. “Fuck,” he mumbles, reaching for where it had gone during his nap. Leon’s not in the bed with him anymore, but Matthew isn’t too worried about his whereabouts. He’s a grown man and can do what he wants.

“Hello?” Matthew answers without looking at the ID. 

“Chucky!” It’s Brady. “Can you come downstairs and let me and T in? It’s not warm out here.”

Matthew sighs. “Fine.” 

He hangs up on Brady then, and tries to get up.

Keyword here is tries.

The second Matthew stands up, his legs buckle and he’s back on the floor. Stupid. He really should have gotten up earlier and stretched his legs when he had the chance.

Leon comes running around the corner at the sound Matthew made when he hit the floor.

“Damn,” he curses softly, picking Matthew up.

The two don’t have that much of a height difference, but Leon is definitely more muscle, thus why it’s so easy for Leon to pick him up and carry him to the living room couch.

“You gotta go let Brady and Taryn in then.” Matthew says. “I was just fine to do it. I just needed to stretch my legs out.”

“Well now you’re not doing it. I’ll get it.” Leon stomps down the small flight of stairs to the entry way of his apartment.

Matthew listens as Leon opens the door for his siblings, listening to Brady, most of all.

“Took you long enough Mat- oh. You’re not Matthew.”

“Brady, you’re so mean. You were gonna say that to our own brother!” He hears Taryn snap.

He can’t help but laugh, mostly because Leon’s said nothing.

“Oh, yeah, do you wanna come inside? Can’t think it’s very warm out there.” Leon finally says.

Matthew can practically hear the eyeroll from Brady. “Yeah, dumbass, I’d like to see my brother who’s supposedly on his deathbed.”

“He’s not dead or dying!” Matthew yells from the couch knowing Brady hears him.

Matthew hears Brady drop all his stuff at the bottom of the stairs and run up to greet Matthew. 

“I’m not dead.” Matthew grumbles. “Or dying, so if you could not lose your cool-“

“With that press release? Everyone thinks you’re not gonna last, Matty.”

“I’m fucking fine, though. I’ve got Leon here-“

“And who let that happen? I mean, yeah cool you guys are dating, but are you sure he’s not just waiting to kill you?” Brady says.

Matthew just sighs. When Brady starts talking, it becomes almost impossible to get a word in edgewise.

“Nobody’s doing any killing-“

“Matthew, I love your boyfriend!” Taryn appears in the living room.

“You’ve met him before.” Matthew grumbles. “Why are you acting like he’s a stranger?”

Taryn shrugs. “He literally just dropped his whole career to be with you right now.”

And fuck, if that doesn’t send Matthew into panic, he doesn’t know what.

“What the fuck, T?” Brady hisses, and Leon is suddenly sitting next to Matthew, taking his hands in his.

“Matty?” Leon whispers, soft. “Matthew, you’re okay. Can I hug you?”

Matthew manages to whimper out a yes. He doesn’t like his siblings having to watch him fall apart, but he can’t help it.

Nobody says anything for a long time, not until Matthew is laying on the couch, almost half asleep and he hears Leon and Brady talking softly.

Taryn is asleep on the other side of the couch, absolutely beat after the flight here. It feels like Matthew’s a kid again, having to share half to couch with either her or Brady. He didn’t realize how much he missed his siblings until now.

“I know you’re upset with me being here to help Matty.” Leon says softly. He sounds upset, but he’s not voicing it loudly.

“Don’t call him that.” Matthew can hear the way that Brady keeps putting his walls up around Leon.

“What? Matty?” Leon asks, and there’s a pause that probably means Brady nods. “I’ve called him Matty since when I first met him.”

Matthew so desperately wants to just sit up and go, “He has!” But he doesn’t, for obvious reasons.

“Leon, please don’t fucking hurt him-“ since when was this a shovel talk??? “He’s my best brother and if you hurt him he’s gonna fall apart and I don’t think anyone would be able to put him back.”

“I’m here for the long haul, Brady. You know that.” Leon says. “If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?”

“What did you do?” Brady whispers, quiet enough that Matthew has to strain to hear him.

“I think I wanna marry him.”

Matthew’s heart practically stops right then and there, and it takes a moment for him to recover. They haven’t even talked about this yet, and it’s only been a year.

“Our dad is gonna _throttle_ you.” Brady says, and yeah, Matthew knows that’s probably true. “He’s not just gonna give his oldest son away like that.”

“What if I just take him away?” Leon chuckles.

“You’d still get throttled.” This time, Brady sounds less mad and more lighthearted.

“Prob’ly!” Matthew finally speaks up.

Brady laughs. “Were you just eavesdropping the whole time?”

Matthew grins at him.

* * *

Matthew starts getting headaches before his first doctors appointment, and they get _bad_. One evening, Matthew can hear Leon talking to his siblings just down the hall from the bedroom.

“It’s a thing I read, that Lyme Disease can cause nervous system problems, and it’s probably where the headaches are coming from.” Leon says, his voice low.

Brady and Taryn don’t respond, or at least Matthew doesn’t hear them respond, because he’s already falling asleep again.

Matthew wakes up the next day to Leon passed out next to him. He must’ve decided that the couch wasn’t very comfortable.

Matthew sits up and there’s only a hint of the headache left right over his right eyebrow.

He’s careful not to wake Leon as he makes his way to the bathroom to shower. It occurs to Matthew that he hasn’t had a real conversation with Leon about any of this, and it worries him.

He starts the shower and waits for it to heat up.

That’s when he actually gets to think, alone with himself.

Leon really _did_ sidestep his whole career, and Matthew feels really bad about it. He should tell Leon that he’ll be fine and to go back to his team.

He really should.

But he can’t find it in him, even after the shower when he’s back sitting on the bed with Leon.

Leon’s got his resting bitch face on, staring at his phone. “You know, people really do not like that we’re together.”

Matthew turns away. “You said you wanted to marry me.” He says softly. It’d be a miracle if Leon could hear it.

Leon drops his phone into his lap. “I did say that.”

Matthew squeezes his eyes shut. “I kind of wanted to talk about that.”

“Okay.” Leon says. “‘Kay.”

“Leon.” Matthew says, finally turning to look at Leon. “You didn’t really mean it, did you? I’m about to fall down this stupid hole of being sick with something I don’t even understand, and you’ve gotta get back to hockey.”

“I meant it.” Leon says, clear as day. “I wouldn’t have told your brother who hates me if I didn’t mean it.”

“Brady doesn’t hate you.” Matthew says, waving his hand. “And _besides,_ Leon, you still have to play hockey, Leon. You’re in the NHL.”

Leon takes Matthew’s hands in his. “You’re in the NHL too, Matthew. It doesn’t matter how long it is until you play again, but I’m not playing until you’re playing.”

* * *

Matthew is at the doctor. He’s with Leon, and Leon is holding his hand as Matthew’s doctor tells them stuff.

“So he will get better?” Leon finally asks. “Like back to playing hockey better?”

“Most likely. It could be awhile though, depending on what symptoms Matthew has.” The doctor- Doctor Bentley, as he asked to be called- says. “It could be a few months to a year before he’s okay to play another NHL game.

Matthew’s already tired again, like most days now, so he leans against Leon.

“Your next appointment is in three weeks. You’re welcome to bring Leon with again.”

As they walk out of the building, Matthew takes Leon’s hand. “Do you want to come with me next time?”

“Why would I not?” Leon breathes, and Matthew can see his breath in the cold Calgary air.

“I don’t know.” Matthew says. “Maybe you don’t want to.”

“Maybe you don’t want me to.” Leon teases, and Matthew grins.

“Looks like you caught me.”

“Has anyone ever told you how much they hate you?” Leon laughs.

“ _All_ the time.” Matthew says, wrapping Leon in a tight hug. “Mostly you.” 

“I love you.” Leon whispers, taking Matthew’s hand in his. “Now let’s go home.”

For Matthew, hearing Leon use the word home is different. He’s always heard him call it ‘your place’ referring to Matthew, and now he’s calling it home. 

* * *

It’s quiet when Matthew and Leon get home, both Brady and Taryn watching a game on the tv.

It’s the second battle of Alberta game, the one that’s always at the beginning of December. 

Brady scrambles for the remote, turning the game off, and Matthew narrows his eyes.

“Turn it back on. I wanna see who’s winning.” 

“I don’t think it’s good for you to watch that.” Taryn says, very pointedly _not_ looking at Matthew.

“I wanna see who’s winning!” Matthew shouts. “Please!”

“Fine.” Brady rolls his eyes, and Matthew turns to Leon.

“Five bucks if Calgary’s winning.” He grins.

Leon scoffs, but offers his hand out to shake. The two shake on it, and Matthew turns back to the tv. 4-1 Calgary.

Matthew sticks his tongue out at Leon. “Suck it!”

“Gladly.” Leon smirks.

“For fucks sake, not in the living room!” Brady yelps.

When Matthew looks over, Brady’s hands are over Taryn’s ears and he’s giving Leon the death stare while Taryn twists Brady’s hands off of her.

“She’s fine.” Matthew says, waving his hand in dismissal, turning to Leon. “Whatdya say, wanna move this party to the bedroom?”

Leon raises his eyebrows, which is code for ‘hell yeah’ and drags Matthew to the bedroom.

“Are we actually gonna have sex?” Matthew asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but he kinda isn’t in the mood.

Leon laughs. “No, not if you don’t want to.”

“Are they really gonna have sex while we’re hear?” Matthew hears Taryn ask Brady down the hall in the living room.

“Probably not.” He hears Brady say, and then- “I hope not.”

Matthew gives a few good thumps of the headboard against the wall.

“Okay, maybe.” Taryn says.

Matthew hears Brady laugh, and raises his eyebrows at Leon. “Just wait until four weeks go by and they’re back in St. Louis for Christmas.”

Matthew makes a gagging noise. “No sex for two weeks because you’ll be back in Germany.”

“I’m not going.” Leon says then, so nonchalantly that it completely throws Matthew off guard.

“Leon!” Matthew snaps, feeling a familiar anger flare up.

“It’s more important to be here with you.”

Matthew is going to cry, and he doesn’t really know why. “You can’t just abandon your family for me, Leon!” Matthew shouts, very much so on the verge of tears. “You haven’t seen them in months!”

“And you’re more important. They understand fully.” Leon says, and how is he so calm? He’s practically uprooting his whole life for Matthew, who he’s supposed to hate but doesn’t.

“That’s not- you just can’t-“ Matthew tries to find something to argue about, but maybe Leon’s right.

“See, you know I’m right.” Leon smirks.

“You’re not!” Matthew cries. “You’re not though!”

“I am.” Leon falls backwards, laying on the bed now.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“As if.”

Matthew sighs. Leon really does need to realize that he can’t abandon his family for him. It’s just not how it works.


	2. Supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks go by, and Leon Does Not Go To Germany.

Four weeks go by, and Leon Does Not Go Back To Germany.

What the hell? Not cool. Matthew can handle Christmas without Leon. He’s certain.

“My dad is going to throttle you if you ask if you can marry me.” Matthew says as they board the plane to St. Louis

“Already did.” Leon says airily. “I’m not planning to get killed.”

Matthew kicks him in the shin. “Idiot.”

“Ow, quit being a brat.” Leon rolls his eyes.

Matthew sighs. He isn’t really looking forward to Christmas, not since his stupid Lyme disease panic and diagnosis. His parents are going to ask him a billion questions and baby him to death. He doesn’t think he can take a whole two weeks of that, plus Leon skipping out on his family.

“What’s wrong?” The thing about Leon is that he is amazing at knowing when Matthew doesn’t feel quite right.

“It’s just-“ Matthew cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to make Leon feel bad.

“You can tell me.”

“It’s just that, you have family too, Leon, and you can’t just be here all the time, I get it, I got a fucking awful disease, but you don’t need to quit hockey and practically forget everything that isn’t me, Leon.”Matthew says.

“Listen, Matthew.” Leon says quietly, the hushed tone meaning nothing but annoyed, ushering Matthew to sit down in his seat. “I get the feeling you want me to fight back about this, but there isn’t anything to argue about. You’re just going to have to get used to the fact that I’m going to be here to help you, okay?”

“Fine...” Matthew sighs, but really, it’s not fine, and Matthew’s not used to having someone who won’t argue with him about it.

* * *

Matthew is about ready to collapse by the time his mom is picking him and Leon up from the airport.

“Oh honey, you look exhausted. You too, Leon. Why don’t I bring you two home and you can have a nap before anyone starts asking questions?”

When they get back to the house, both of Matthew’s siblings give him a stupid sympathy look, and he scowls at them.

“I’m just fine, guys. I’m just tired.” He says, but Brady gives him a look that must mean something else. “Brady. We are not going to have sex.”

Their mother makes a noise behind them, a clearing of her throat that makes them all turn to face her. “Matthew,”

“What.” He grinds out. “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Don’t use that tone with me. Take Leon upstairs to your bedroom now.” She tells him.

It sounds an awful lot like the ‘go to your room’ punishment he got as a kid, but also strangely different, and so Matthew takes Leon’s hand and drags him and several suitcases up the stairs, falling onto the bed almost immediately, sinking into the softness of it. “Missed this bed.” He whispers.

“I can tell.” Leon says softly. There’s the sound of a zipper, followed by a rustling that makes Matthew sit up.

“What are you doing?” He asks quietly. 

“Unpacking-“

“That’s my underwear drawer! Get your hands out of there!” Matthew squawks.

“Get over it.” Leon rolls his eyes, but smiles.

”you’re so fucking weird.” Matthew sighs.

”you love it, though.” Leon smirks.

“My family’s gonna love it.” Matthew smiles to himself. “Except my dad. He’s gonna throttle you.”

“Nobody’s getting throttled!” Leon protests, jumping onto the bed beside Matthew.

“You are.” Matthew smiles.

“I’m not.” Leon whispers, placing a gentle kiss to Matthew’s mouth.

“C’mon, kiss me like you mean it, jackass.” Matthew grins, and Leon goes for it then, one of those just enough tongue but not enough, and Matthew’s gasping as he pulls away.

“Sorry.” Leon apologizes quietly.

“No, I-“ Matthew grins. “You just make it awfully hard not to want to have sex when you kiss me like that.”

Leon scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Stupid.”

“I’m tired.” Matthew derails the conversation then, and Leon gets that worried look again. “Oh, what, I’m not allowed to be tired?” Matthew says.

“No, I just- is everything okay? Like right now?” Leon asks, subconsciously reaching out and brushing Matthew’s curls back.

“Everything’s fine, Leo.”

“Gross. Don’t call me that.” Leon says, falling next to Matthew.

Matthew entwines their legs together. “I know you hate it.”

“I don’t really.” Leon says quietly. “Want to take a nap?”

“Sure.” Matthew whispers, snuggling against Leon. He’s out like a light in between one breath and the next.

* * *

“Matthew? Matthew, c’mon, we have to get up.” Leon whispers. “Your family wants to go out for dinner.”

“Mmm, no.” Matthew groans, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Do you want me to tell them that you don’t feel good?” Leon asks softly, carding a hand through Matthew’s hair.

“No, I’ll get up.” Matthew whispers, pushing himself up. He scrubs a hand down his face. “What kind of dinner are we going to? Do I have to change?”

“Maybe put on jeans, that’s about it.” Leon says.

Matthew just sighs, pulls on a clean pair of jeans, and follows Leon downstairs, sticking close to him the entire time.

Brady whispers something to Taryn, glancing Matthew’s way, and Matthew scowls, a small warning of  what do you want?

Brady shrugs back, but Taryn turns a bright red, and Matthew  knows  they were talking about him.

Rude.

He rolls his eyes at Taryn, and leans into Leon.

* * *

It’s not a fancy dinner, and they all end up in a pizza place that the whole Tkachuk family likes, except Matthew feels out of place the whole time, because everyone is very much  avoiding  the whole thing, and Matthew would maybe like to make a couple things known.

Everyone loves Leon, though, even Matthew’s dad, which Matthew thought he’d have a hard time with.

The evening passes in a blur, and soon enough, Matthew’s back to hiding in his childhood bedroom. Leon’s downstairs still talking with the family, and Matthew-

He’s just trying to keep it together. This Christmas is so weird. He wishes he was still playing hockey, he wishes Leon was still playing hockey.

Matthew knows he’s working himself into a panic now, worrying about things that aren’t going to happen. He’s not going to play hockey again for a long time, he’s not going to get better for a long time, Leon  isn’t  going to play while this is happening. It’s- it’s a lot.

“Matthew?” Leon is saying, suddenly in the room. “Shit, bud, what’s going on?”

Matthew just cries then, an ugly sob that works its way out of his throat.

Leon gathers Matthew in his arms. “Oh, you’re okay, there’s no reason to cry.” Leon says softly.

Matthew clings to Leon and cries into his chest. “I’m so sorry you have to be here.”

“Oh, Matthew, no. I want to be here. I love you.” Leon smooths Matthew’s hair back.

“I just feel so helpless.” Matthew whispers, quiet enough for Leon to maybe not hear it.

“I know it sucks, but you’ll be back on skates before you know it, okay?” Leon soothes, rubbing Matthew’s back as Matthew hiccups.

“I love you.” Matthew whispers. “A lot. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I love you too.” Leon says, holding Matthew a little tighter, pushing a hand through his hair.

* * *

It’s quiet downstairs in the living room. Probably because Matthew’s parents have gone to bed, and now it’s just him, Leon, Brady and Taryn playing ‘cards against humanity.’

“Haha!” Matthew laughs as he slaps the card down. He turns to Leon. “You’re gonna pick mine and I’m gonna win.”

Leon swats Matthew’s hand away. “Nothing’s a guarantee here. Taryn could play something really good and I could pick her.” He smirks.

“Just pick him so I can go the fuck to bed.” Taryn sighs, and Brady chokes on his spit.

“Who let you talk like that?” Brady’s eyes practically pop out of his head, and Matthew snorts.

“I grew up with you and Matthew as brothers, you bozo.” Taryn smacks Brady on the head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you drop the f bomb before.” Matthew mulls. He really doesn’t think he has. “I have now.”

“No shit.” Taryn rolls her eyes.

Leon glances over to the clock on the wall. “Wanna call it a night?”

“Yeah.” Matthew says after a few beats of silence. “I’m tired.”

“You should be, you barely slept last night.” Leon points out.

“‘Kay.” Matthew says, taking Leon’s hand in his. “Let’s go to bed.”

Brady fake gags. “Quit it with the romantic stuff.”

“We’re just holding hands, dingdong.”

“Yeah but you’re probably gonna go suck his dingdong or something.” Brady whispers. “And that’s gross.”

“I’m not, Brady, look into my eyes,” Matthew says, forcing his eyes open with his fingers. “They’re bloodshot.”

“No need to do that, Matty. You look scary.” Leon says, tugging the sleeve of Matthew’s hoodie. “Let’s go to bed.”

Brady eyes Leon suspiciously. “Don’t let my brother take advantage of you. For him being tired, it’s pretty much drunk.”

And yeah, Leon probably knows this. He’s seen Matthew go all loose, floppy and giggly a handful of times.

“I’m not going to, Brady.” Leon chuckles, and then drags Matthew upstairs to his bedroom.

“Dude, you don’t gotta grab my sleeve like that.” Matthew complains as Leon tugs him up the stairs.

“Don’t call me dude, dude.” Leon smirks.

“Hmf.” Matthew falls face first onto the bed, and is out like a light before Leon can even climb into bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. You- if you wanna leave comments or kudos they’re MUCH appreciated, lovelies.


End file.
